


Lost

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heist, Heist gone wrong, Hurt/Comfort, Jewelry, Tammy saves the day, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: You get lost during a mission that turns dangerous and Tammy desperately tries to find you.
Relationships: Tammy (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> for the request: can i request something angsty and fluffy for tammy x reader? feel free to involve the whole ocean's 8 gang (they all ofc ship reader & tammy)

You held your breath, hiding in a dark, hidden alcove of the English countryside mansion. The building was massive, and very creepy, especially at night.

Your heart thumped in your ears as you registered low, hushed and angry voices down the hall from you. 

There were many jewels secretly kept hidden inside this mansion, locked away from the public that your team had gotten intel on. It was the one night that there were very few security guards around the place, and you and Constance had slipped in quietly.

However, you weren’t alone. 

A group of local thugs had similar plans, apparently, and somehow you had both arrived at the same time. Or they had already stolen the jewels and were now hanging around. 

Normally you wouldn’t be bothered by extra obstacles in a mission, but a loud _bang_ had startled both you and Constance until you felt like you might be sick.

They had guns, and clearly weren’t afraid to use them, since the security guard was shot dead right on the front steps.

Immediately, Debbie had yelled in your earpieces from their hidden van outside to get back to the group. No amount of jewels was worth your lives, and you were grateful for her leadership. But you had gotten separated from Constance, and your earpiece had no reception where you were due to the thick walls and maze of a house, so now you were hiding by yourself, terrified.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ you thought, breathing hard to calm your nerves. If they saw you and considered you a threat, one shot and you were done for. 

All you had was a knife, and you didn’t think that would do much against a gun from a distance.

“Did ya hear something?” one stranger’s voice said, piercing the silence.

“Nah, probably just some vermin. This place is super old. No one else knows what’s hidden here,” another replied.

They were right around the corner, carrying flashlights. If they took one step closer, they’d see you, and you’d be fucked.

A loud crash from a window breaking made all of you jump.

“What th _fuck_ was that?” one hissed.

“Maybe some stupid local kids thinking they’re being clever. C’mon, let’s scare them away.”

Your heart was in your throat as you listened to them hurry away from your hiding place, and you nearly sobbed with relief.

-

“Tammy, get _back_ here!” Debbie hoarsely whispered. The blonde mom-of-two ignored her, reaching into the back to grab a black hoodie and gloves. “You’re being so _stupid.”_

Constance had arrived by the van, out of breath, ready to collapse, but you were no where in sight. As soon as she explained that Y/N got separated and she couldn’t find you in the dark, Tammy had sucked in a deep breath and prepped to go in herself. 

“I don’t care, Debbie,” Tammy replied, stubborn as ever, “she’s in there alone and I’m not gonna let her _die_ because of some thugs.”

“If you go in there, you’re _both_ going to die!” Lou shouted, the other girls shushing her immediately. 

“Look, I’ll try her earpiece again, but all we can do is sit here and wait, alright?” Debbie said, “they have _guns,_ Tammy! This isn’t a _game_ anymore.”

“Then you should’ve thought of that before we got here, Deb!” Tammy retorted. “I need to get her myself, I won’t let her die in there.”

With that, and all the courage she could muster, she jumped out of the vehicle and ran off before anyone else could stop her.

The mansion was surrounded by trees and forestry stretching out in a large plot of land. Tammy could see the lights of the strangers flickering through the windows and sneaked around the other side of the house. 

“ _You’re an idiot, Tammy,”_ Debbie said into her earpiece. “ _But I got Y/N’s location. I just can’t get her earpiece to work. You’ll have to find her.”_

_“_ Where is she?”

“ _East wing, the other side of where you are now. I don’t know what floor, you’ll have to look for her yourself.”_

_“_ Fuck,” she muttered. Then, an idea. Her kids once got in trouble for breaking a neighbour’s window when playing catch. Just this time, their idiocy could help her out.

She picked up a large rock and found a window close to her. She’d have to hide immediately and get inside somehow, but this would give her time.

“Okay I’m gonna distract them, keep an eye on Y/N for me.”

_“Wh-what? Tam, what are you-”_

One long swing and the window shattered with a crash. The rock rolled around inside the room where it landed, and Tammy dashed off in the other direction. 

“Fuck this fucking job,” Tammy muttered to herself as she squeezed through a different open window. Then, into her earpiece, “Debbie, I’m retiring after this okay? No more criminality for me.”

She tried to remember what Constance had said when she saw you the last time before you got separated. It was eerily quiet as she carefully walked through the hallways.

“ _You’re close, Tammy, she should be right around the corner,”_ Debbie piped up. Tammy’s heart was beating rapidly, “ _I think she’s frozen in fear.”_

Tammy felt guilty at the thought, she should’ve gone in with you, damn it.

When she found you, you had pulled out the knife in fear, only seeing a dark figure approach her. From what Tammy could tell in the dark, you were pale beyond belief, your eyes blown wide.

“It’s me,” Tammy whispered. Your knees nearly buckled at the sight of her, and you fell into her arms as a sob _almost_ escaped you, but you forced yourself to be quiet.

“Tammy,” you croaked, hugging her tightly. She pulled away, saw how fearful your expression was, and was overcome with emotion. She kissed you, hard on the mouth, wanting to feel all of you, real and alive. 

“We have to get out of here,” she whispered, “Debbie says fuck the jewels.”

You giggled softly and nodded, letting Tammy grip your hand and pull you along.

“I’ve got her,” she said, pressing the ear piece.

“ _Good, now get the fuck out of there before we have to drag your bodies out.”_

You were almost back at where Tammy had climbed in through the window, before Tammy pressed you back against the wall, into the shadows, cursing mentally at the sound of footsteps.

“Did you open this window here?” one voice said.

“No, did you?”

“It’s an old house,” a third stranger’s voice said, “no doubt it was already open. Don’t be so paranoid.”

“Hey, I could swear I heard voices.”

“That’s because we’re in the dark, and you’re a wuss. I told you _not_ to shoot that guy but you didn’t listen.”

“He could’ve shot _us_!”

Their bickering went on, and Tammy looked at you, your eyes wide and pleading and afraid.

_“Deb,”_ she whispered, barely audible, breathing into the earpiece, _“we need help.”_

_“On it. Here goes.”_

Immediately, loud sirens started up from outside, and the thugs jumped in fear.

“Fuck! The fucking police, are you kidding?”

“Some local probably ratted us out after the gunshot, _damn it!”_

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

They practically flew themselves through the open window, breaking more glass. Tammy eyed them just around the corner, watching them run in the opposite direction of the blaring sirens.

“ _Come on and get back here, I can’t keep them on forever, otherwise real cops are coming to sniff this place out,”_ Debbie yelled into your ears. You grabbed Tammy’s hand, and ran.

As soon as your feet hit the grass outside, you ran like you’d never ran before, with Tammy close behind. 

The two of you almost missed the van, camouflaged as it was, if it weren't for Lou shoving open one of the doors, shouting over the sirens,

“Get in you _sissies!”_

You nearly cried with laughter and relief as she pulled the two of you inside, and the van sped away. Once you got on a real road again, Debbie turned off the sirens, and kept speeding up until you were sure the mansion was behind you.

You were in near hysterics, the relief of safety came flooding in and you collapsed in Tammy’s arms, her cheeks wet with tears.

Lou draped a blanket over your shoulders and the rest of the team scurried to the front of the van, trying to give you two as much privacy as possible.

“Alright?” Tammy asked you, and you nodded, despite the tears still spilling from your eyes. “God, Y/N, I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Me? When I saw you there in front of me, I was terrified that _you_ were gonna get killed!” you exclaimed, voice rough from crying, “what did you think you were _doing?”_

_“_ Saving you, you idiot,” she said, tightly holding your shoulders, “I couldn’t just sit there and do _nothing!”_

_“_ Trust us, Y/N, we tried to make her sit and do nothing,” Lou piped up.

“Why didn’t you try harder?” you demanded, furious, “Tam, you could’ve _died,_ and it would’ve been m- _my_ fault,” you hiccuped with new sobs.

“You would’ve done the same for me,” Tammy retorted, eyes blazing. “Y/N, I _love you._ I couldn’t just sit and watch when I could do something about it.”

You shuddered, staring at her incredulously, your senses overwhelmed with fear, relief, love, worry. Instead of saying anything, you lunged forward and kissed her, hard like she’d kissed you, and Tammy sobbed into your mouth with relief.

The rest of the crew erupted into cheers and your face flushed red, burying your face in Tammy’s shoulder.

“Shut up you,” Tammy ordered them cheekily, “all that matters is we’re safe now. Fuck the jewels, right?”

“Right,” Debbie grinned.

“Wha- fuck the jewels? Really?” 

Constance stared at Debbie, mouth hanging open in sheer offence, before tugging off her black beanie and turning it over. A handful of glittery diamonds and jewels tumbled out onto the floor. 

The group gaped at her, and she shrugged.

“I lost Y/N, and tried to find them, and then found this instead, before those thugs almost caught me. Don’t tell me ‘fuck the jewels’ when I nearly busted my ass getting these.”

“You’re a life saver,” you sighed, wrapping your arms around Tammy.

“Hey, I think it’s a win-win,” Constance put up her hands in defence, “we got our jewels, didn’t get caught, and Tammy got to save her damsel in distress.”

“Excuse me?” you said, flustered at the implication. Tammy grinned and kissed your cheek.

“All in all, a successful mission, I’d say,” Constance replied, crossing her arms and leaning back. 

Well, you couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
